In recent years, low-delay video transmission is demanded for live broadcast and the like.
As a transmission line, transmission through an asynchronous communication line such as a LAN, the Internet, or an IP network like a NGN is demanded from a cost perspective and the like.
In response to such demand, a line-based cosec is proposed as a low-delay codec (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In regard to a multi-camera-based system camera or VTR, a receiving device is provided with a synchronization signal input in order to synchronize the output phase of each appliance. Thus, an output video signal needs to be synchronized with the synchronization signal.